Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1 Episode 2: Freedom Fighter Darkstorm
Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. Previously on Darkstorm Multiversal... Well, I will never say that the universe is known now, I was going to attend a peace talk on Raptora with the Serpentans and all of the sudden the storm outside my castle sent me somewhere else. It feels like some when else to be honest because Earth is called Mobius now and the planet is at war with someone my new friends won't tell me. I just hope things can get better soon otherwise I may just hear it from my wife when I get home. Then Again this might just be fun. Transcript Darkstorm:(Meditating) Jack: (is seen relaxing on the soft green grass) Patricia & Layla: (smiling, enjoying a nice picnic) Darkstorm:(Opens his wings stretching) I am sorry how long have you been waiting? Jack: A while. We don't want to disturb you. But we're just enjoying the nice weekend with a picnic. Patricia: Yes. So Darkstorm, how are you been doing today? Darkstorm: Good, though I must ask I overheard tails mention someone known as Eggman, Layla: Oh, that Baldy Nosehair creep again? Let me tell ya that Dr. Eggman is bad news. That's why Sonic & his friends always have to stop him at every turn. Darkstorm: Wait, you're at war? Jack: Well, technically yes & no, Darkstorm. Patricia: It's complicated, let me explain... (using her magic to create a temporary hologram out of the magic orb she casted) Since we don't have an army of our own, but we have friends, who have special abilities of self defence, that have beaten Dr. Eggman & his army of robots so many times, none of us thought about an army in the first place. Jack: Yeah Patricia, Layla & I have similar enemies like Dr. EggPlankton, but that's another story for another time. Darkstorm: Funny, where I'm from I command legions. Patricia: Oh, we see. Seems like there might be interesting facts about you. Darkstorm What do you wish to know, I will explain as best I can. Layla: Well, what do we wish to know? Say, we would like to know what you can do for both self defence & fun. Darkstorm: Well for self-defense I uphold my martial arts training and for fun that's a wild card Jack: That's interesting. I may have super speed, but not as fast as Sonic, but I do have water type abilities. Patricia: Yes indeed. While me, Layla & Jack have our natural fighting abilities, Layla & I have natural Skunk scent & magic for self defence, mine is Light & Layla is dark, since Layla usually works for Dr. EggPlankton, but somehow changed since we had comforting flashbacks of our childhood. Layla: (smiles remembering her childhood with Patricia) Yes. And don't forget Patricia can use her tail for self defence too. Darkstorm: Interesting (Chest glows with Dragons fire) Patricia: Thank you. Even Jack learned more on Water Type abilities as well. Jack: I'm still learning the best I can. By the way, why is your chest glowing with fire? Darkstorm: I am half Dragon on my Fathers side (Breathes Fire into the sky) Layla: (smiles) Whoa... Now that is Cool... Darkstorm:(Nipping at his left wing being very gentle with the thin membrane) Jack: Anyway, were relaxing at the Moment while Sonic, Tails & their friends are keeping the place safe from Eggman's attacks. Darkstorm: So you are the Reserve fighters. Patricia: Well, technically yes. More or less. Layla: If anyone one from the Freedom Fighters is either too busy with their own missions or anyone one of them is too hurt, we have to step in. Jack: Yeah, so being the B-Team wasn't all that bad, we're still learning on how to be Freedom Fighters along with & teaching the other rookies the best we can. Darkstorm: i must be setting a bad example then, I am a King and I go headlong into battle even with a plan. Patricia: It's ok, Darkstorm. We understand completely. Thou it is a beautiful sunny day outside, for some nice outdoor activities. Darkstorm: Yeah. Jack: (seeing Sonic & his friends also enjoying the peaceful day) It is peaceful. Layla: I know. So anyway Darkstorm, there's been so many questions. I don't know if you answered them or not, but... where did you come from & how did you even got here to our world in the first place? Darkstorm: I come from a world far from this one, I am the Drak'Vorkata of the world Apocalia third planet of the Solar System Varanol. I was on my way to a diplomatic talk with the Raptoran Royals when the rift was interrupted by an electrical storm that brought me here in free fall and you know the rest. Layla: Oh we see your point. It is quite interesting. Darkstorm: Unfortunately I do not know how to return to my family back home. I can only assume that my wife is tearing apart the kingdom looking for me Patricia: Oh dear. Jack: I suppose we can show you around the place if you don't mind. At least now we can all considered be friends or acquaintances if you like as a start. Darkstorm: Friend or comrade is the word I would use Jack: Ok, I understand. Darkstorm:(follows Jack and Tags him) Your It (Runs) Jack: Hey...! (Chuckles as he begins running after Darkstorm, playing tag with him) Patricia & Layla: (giggles a bit, while they might enjoy a game of tag too) Darkstorm:(Jumps and takes flight) Jack: (chuckles a bit) Hey, what are you doing up there, get down from there. (Tag Patrcia) Tag, your it. (Run forward) Patricia: (giggles, while chasing Layla to tag her) Tag, your it. >w< Layla: (trying to reach for Darkstorm) He's so high up. (Gets an idea) Darkstorm:(Laughs having fun) Layla: (whistles to Darkstorm, while riding on her flying broom stick side saddle to be near with Darkstorm) Pretty neat trick, correct? Darkstorm: Very interesting, Wiccan magic has been sout after in the Brotherhood (Dives) Layla: (Dive as well to try & tag Darkstorm) I have been learning dark magic, while Patricia learns her own light magic. She & I used to be opposite, rivals & enemies, but I have changed my ways, but still the same me. I think Darkstorm: You two are Yin and Yang, Light and Dark working in harmony (Flies after patricia). Layla: (smile) You could say that. Patricia: (continues to try & get away from Darkstorm, giggling) Now Darkstorm's it. Jack: (continue running) Run Patricia, Run! Darkstorm:(Tags Patricia with his tail) Patricia: Oh, nice one. (Continues chasing Jack & Layla) Layla: (quickly dodges out of the way) Excuse me. Jack: Whoa...! (Trying to get away, only to get tagged by Patricia) Patricia: (tagged Jack with her skunk tail) Tag...! Darkstorm:(Laughs) Jack: Neat trick... (continues trying to chase after someone to try & tag someone) Patricia & Layla: (trying to get away from Jack with Darkstorm)